NEED, WANT,ETERNITY
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: the prince of the vampires has been alone for quite a while when a strong love bond forms with a certain silver hair boy YAOI WARNING


this is a byakuya and toshiro one shot, i hope you all like it ^-^ (warning this is boyxboy yaoi) sexual content here so feel free to turn back :D. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH if would ide make byakuya my sex slave . okay here we go!

in his secluded castle he sat there on his thrown, long black hair that touched the floor bounded by a single clip on the side his face pale only shown with the moonlight and his bored light grey eyes had no emotion shown in them. Away from humanity for he was not one of them sure he had his loyal servants but he still felt alone. His time to take a mate was coming but he had not found that true person that could fulfill need.

yes prince Byakuya felt dare he say it sad?. For humans it was known to them that vampires had no need to love but this was a lie along with that whole not being able to go into the light thing. Really humans where such low minded creatures and yet so intriguing. He decided to go out in the night to study these humans just as he had done when he was a child centuries ago. He never ate humans like those mortals seemed to think no vampires ate cattle and animals but with humans getting sever deceases in this time period and holes on their body parts they soon thought vampires where bitting them silly humans.

he took off into the night and landed in a city called karakura town. He was glad to have arrived at the time where all the lanterns where dim and people lay inside their cottages for he was not looking for people to give him stares he got enough of those in the day time. you see humans and vampires co existed together but humans where dreadfully afraid of vampires thinking we might kill them pitiful beings.

byakuya's pov

as a strode through cottages able to see through the inside of their houses with my piercing eyes i walked by a cottage when a sigh caught my attention. and my eyes turned to look i could not stop staring at the beautiful figure laying in bed. I felt that looking was not enough i had to get closer to this beautiful creature that has intrigued me so.

once inside the cottage i notice that there is no one else that lives with this boy so sad to live alone. I hypnotized the boy to a deeper slumber so that i could study his features more closely. I sighed as if waiting for me when i sat on his bed and it dipped. I could not control myself i had to touch those beautiful silver locks that came around to stop by his neck, his delicious neck no not for eating but for kissing, he has taken a hold of my need and i want to explore his beautiful body.

i removed his clothes my need to see everything of him was to strong. i licked his naval, caressed his stomach i practically wanted to defile that beautiful body but felt that it was wrong, yet when he did something so utterly amazing that caught my attention i could not stop myself. He smiled, even if in his sleep his smile was what made me proceed.

SEX SCENE...

he removed his clothes slowly while the boy laid there unmoving. He needed to have him and there was no turning back.

he began by licking and kissing every part of the boys body his taste was delicious he wanted to know if his milk would be delicious was well.

he whispered in his ear "open you legs to me beloved" and so the boy did. When the prince descended upon the boy he heard him gasp, but was not worried because even if asleep the boy will still feel his ministration. He licked the head of his penis and engulfed in a slow succulent motion of course being careful by retracting his pointy fangs. he gazed in his lust at the boy whose face was contorting with need and his release soon overcame him. Prince byakuya was right he indeed tasted as sweet as he looked.

when he finished he saw the boys pink whole and was determined to have his complete and utter way with this beautiful boy. He slicked his fingers in saliva for if awake or not it would hurt the boy to accommodate his entrance to his lover.

as he prepared him he smiled at the sleeping boy seeing his sex phased expression was enough for the prince and he decided he was prepared enough already. Determined to take the boys virginity he went in and a painful yet delighted gasp came out of his smaller lover.

He was overjoyed with the delightful feeling of being entrapped in that tight heat. He began a slow rhythm pushing with fast pase in order to relive that tight tension and hit his sweet lovers sweet spot. with each thrust the boy moan and grasped byakuya which only served for the prince to only fuck him harder, and when the boy gripped tightly to his back byakuya knew he came and hard.

still not complete he continued to pull in and out of the boy and he began to sweat as the whole became tighter and tighter until he came with an exhausted sigh of relief. When he pulled out he wiped the boy clean and clothed him.

before he left he whispered to the boy "what is your name my love" and the boy answered "Hitsugaya Toshiro" the name rolled beautifully from byakuya's mouth as he said "Toshiro i will come and take you again and again prepare your body for me and only me my love" he kissed the still sleeping boy and left.

morning came and the boy awoke sweaty.

Toshiro did not know if what happened was a dream or not but wao was it beautiful. He remember this beautiful man with black hair he never said his name though he made him feel wanted no needed. But the man said to prepare himself was it a vampire? they where said to dwell in people's dreams, he did not mind he had fallen in love when said man took him last night even if it was a dream he would prepare his body for his dream lover.

meanwhile at the castle...

Prince Byakuya paced and paced, he realized that what he had done was not right. He did not want to turn the boy into what he was but he had no choice if he wanted to keep him so that the boy will live as long as he lived.

he sighed and stared into the book he was reading.

"even if it kills me slowly i will have to stop looking for the boy for i know that if i do not i will only end up turning him into what i am a monster."

A YEAR WENT BY...

Toshiro was not the same after that one dream or hypnotism he still was not sure. All he knew was that he longed for the touch of that man, for it to feel as it did that first time. Sure he still dreamt of the man but it was not the same as that first dream. He fell in love and it hurt that in the first dream the man said he would return to claim him again yet it felt as if he never did.

he sat by the fireplace tonight and he cried looking at the fire unbeknownst to him that the one he so wanted was staring at him from the outside of his cottage.

Toshiro put out the fire and turned on his lantern he sat by the table and said while crying "why does it have to be like this", he covered his face "my parents and siblings left this world leaving me all alone, and yet when i thought i might have found that special someone it was not real, he left me to never return, men come to me asking my hand because of only my beauty but i love no one but him" he cried even as he prepared himself for bed and cried till he fell asleep.

Byakuya was furious he leaves his lover for a year and here he is crying over some man how dare he. sure he knew he had no right in being angry since he basically violated the boy and left but after that encounter he could not get the boy out of his mind, he caged himself in his castle for a year refusing to come take the boy and turn him into a vampire but he realized that since he could not have him tonight he would go to him lay with him LOVE him and leave again for his own safety, never to return to this village and he would love no one again.

determined he makes his way in the cottage successfully. he walks to the boy and hypnotizes him. He sees the tears in the boys face and wipes them off then proceeds to remove his clothes.

He laid next to the boy looking at his features to forever remember his body his hair everything about him, for the first time since he awakened into this world prince Byakuya cries. He caresses the boy and begins to kiss him. The boy immediately responds gasping with need he pulls Byakuya towards him kissing him with such a strength.

Byakuya prepares him swiftly and then plunges into his wonderful orifice "aghh" the boy is needy and a tear comes out of his closed eyes Byakuya notices this a caresses him as if stating that he is here as he promised. moans gaps and the sound of skin slapping skin where all that was heard throughout the night, two lovers not wanting to let go.

when Byakuya made to leave he did not turn back but he did notice that the boy had opened his eyes.

"dont leave me" Byakuya gasped in surprise how did he come out of the hypnotism.

he swiftly turned "how did you..." he had no time to answer as the boy got up and kissed him fiercely, gasping for air he pulled away.

crying he said "you are real, please dont go do not leave me again i love you"

Byakuya pulled him away "you cannot love someone like me i took you in your sleep and left you, besides i do not want to turn you into what i am".

Toshiro caressed him "you making me yours that night was the most beautiful experience i have ever had, i have never been loved and i only love you, i have nothing in the world of the humans make me yours for all eternity".

Byakuya smiled "do you really want to be with me?" Toshiro smiled and nodded, the kissed slowly this time getting to know the conscious feeling of being with each other loving every second of it, pulling away Toshiro asked "what is your name though?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki prince of the lands of sakura and you will now become my mate beautiful Toshiro" Toshiro showed Byakuya his neck and let the prince claim him turning him into his eternal lover.

they set of the land burning the cottage, making it seem as though Toshiro had died and forever leaving his loneliness behind to set of with his mate. in the air he looked at Byakuya, smiled and said "i love you my mate" Byakuya looked down at the beautiful person in his arms "as do i my love"

THE END yay ^-^ i hope you all loved it :D, by the way this story i got inspired by reading the dracula story so thank you mr. Stroker, this story is also set in the 1800's and the character of Toshiro is 18 years old and Byakua is 500 years old but human age 23 years old so no child molesting xDD


End file.
